


Následky

by CharisTeapot



Category: Alarm für Cobra 11
Genre: Aftermath of an Episode, Highway Husbands, Injury, M/M, kiss, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharisTeapot/pseuds/CharisTeapot
Summary: Co se stalo poté, co André vystoupil z helikoptéry zpátky na dálnici a zjistil, že je jeho parťák těžce zraněný. Protože to jsme všichni chtěli vědět.
Relationships: André Fux/Semir Gerkhan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Následky

**Author's Note:**

> V epizodě Generální zkouška bylo na konci vystřižených několik scén. Náš fandom čítající tři lidi s tím nebyl spokojen. Tady je náprava.

Jen co se helikoptéra dotkla dálnice, vytahoval už vrchní komisař Fux zpacifikovaného Wilkena ven, kde si ho převzali čekající kolegové. André očima přelétl spoušť, která stihla vzniknout na 24 kilometru dálnice A4 za tu dobu, co byl ve vzduchu. Jeho pohled utkvěl na šéfové a svém parťákovi, kteří postávali opodál. Obešel policejní vůz a zamířil k nim. 

Semir se podmračeně opíral o dodávku a rukou si tiskl stehno, kde se na jeho kalhotách rozšiřovala krvavá skvrna. 

Několik posledních kroků André popoběhl.

„Co se tady stalo?“ ptal se starostlivě a zamračil se na svého parťáka, jehož obličej vypadal mnohem bledší, než obvykle. 

„Však to znáš, jako vždycky.“ Semir rádoby nedbale pokrčil rameny a lehce se pousmál. 

André se nad jeho sdělením zachmuřil o něco víc. Bylo jasné, že tohle nebyla odpověď, která by ho uspokojila, ale dříve, než se stihl dožadovat dalšího vysvětlení, promluvila jejich šéfová.

„Sanitka už je na cestě.“ Věděla, že tuto informaci, ocení Fux nejvíc. „André, postaráte se zatím o Semira, než dorazí zdravotníci?“

„Jistě,“ přikývl a věnoval jí už jen letmý pohled, když je opouštěla. 

„Co jsi to zase vyváděl, ty malej šmoulo?“ zopakoval André svůj dotaz.

„No co, ty sis odletěl na výlet, tak jsem to tady musel trochu srovnat,“ zašklebil se Semir, ale mnohem více jeho výraz připomínal bolestnou grimasu.

„Spíš to vypadá, že někdo zase srovnal tebe,“ poznamenal André se smíchem, ale v tu chvíli zvážněl, když jeho parťákovi uniklo bolestivé syknutí. Přistoupil k němu tedy blíž a podepřel ho.

„Není to tak zlé,“ zamumlal Semir, ale Andrého jednání se nebránil.

„Ačkoliv si uvědomuju, že s prostřelenou tepnou bys tady takhle vesele neskotačil, pořád to nevypadá dobře.“

„Nebýt Michalkeho, mohlo to být o dost horší…“ 

„Co tím−“ Ale než se André znovu stihl dožadovat dalšího vysvětlení, oba za sebou uslyšeli přibližující se sirénu ambulance. „No konečně,“ vydechl.

Semir neprotestoval nad přehnanou péčí ze strany Andrého, když ho doprovázel k sanitnímu vozu a André se prozatím zdržel dalších připomínek ohledně jeho stavu a příčin k němu vedoucích. Cestou totiž začal postupně kulhat mnohem hůř a několikrát také zaúpěl nahlas. Adrenalin se z jeho systému evidentně pomalu vytrácel. Tohle muselo bolet a André si toho byl vědom.

Spolu se dvěma zdravotníky mu pomohl do vozu a bez dalšího se usadil uvnitř vedle něho.

„Co děláš?“ otočil se k němu Semir nechápavě.

„Pane, nemůžete−“ začala mladá sanitářka, ale nedostala šanci dokončit větu. 

„Jsem jeho partner,“ vyštěkl André nerudně a nasadil jeden ze svých nejvýhružnějších obličejů, kterým dokázal přesvědčit o svém počínání, kohokoliv chtěl. 

Zdravotnice nevypadala, že by se chtěla s vrchním komisařem hádat. Vzápětí smířeně vydechla, nastoupila a zavřela za sebou dveře.

André vešel do čtyřlůžkového nemocničního pokoje a hned se vydal k nejvzdálenější posteli u okna. Semir mu nevěnoval pozornost, dokud se nepostavil přímo před jeho lůžko. 

„Jak je, parťáku?“ oslovil ho a povzbudivě se na něho pousmál.

Semir vypadal velmi unaveně, což André připisoval mimo jiné také lékům tlumícím bolest. Když před malou chvílí mluvil se sestrou, dokázal z ní vytáhnout, že měl Semir velké štěstí. Kulka minula tepnu jen o malý kousek a zůstala vězet uvnitř. Mimo to ho také informovala, že analgetika, které dostal, začnou zakrátko plně působit, takže je možné, že během chvíle upadne do spánku. 

„Ahoj,“ pozdravil ho Semir tiše a André sledoval, jak se na jeho tváři objevil náznak úsměvu.

Sedl si k němu na postel.

„Jsem rád, že si nemusím zvykat na novýho kolegu,“ promluvil André. „Měl jsi štěstí.“

„Měl bys poděkovat Michalkemu,“ řekl Semir slabým hlasem a prsty pravé ruky zavadil o Andrého ruku položenou na posteli. 

„Co se stalo s Gerbroffem?“ zeptal se ještě po chvíli, když se mu podařilo urovnat myšlenky. 

„Spadl do Rýna,“ odpověděl André věcně. „A Wilken už by měl být touhle dobou zpátky za mřížemi.“ 

„Mám rád šťastný konce.“

„Já vím.“

„Když už jsme u šťastných konců, nemohl bys mě odsud dostat? V pondělí musím−“

„Semire, málem jsi umřel,“ přerušil ho André okamžitě, ale on se na něj jen ušklíbl.

„Ještě, že se z Michalkeho vyklubal takovej charakter…“

„O tom nemluvím.“ André teď vypadal smrtelně vážně. „Kulka tě málem zasáhla do hlavní tepny. Kdyby se to stalo, už bych tady s tebou teď nemluvil.“

Semir se na něj upřeně zahleděl a po chvíli sklonil zrak ke své ruce, kterou André během svého krátkého proslovu nevědomky pevně stiskl ve své dlani. André tomu nevěnoval pozornost a místo toho pokračoval.  
„Já vím, že jsi vyčerpaný… a nadopovaný léky proti bolesti, ale tohle myslím úplně vážně. To, co jsi udělal, bylo vysoce riskantní a−“

„Tak moment,“ přerušil ho Semir a zamračil se. „Ty mi říkáš, že jsem udělal něco riskantního?“

André si povzdychl. Věděl, co teď přijde.

„Nebyl jsi to ty, kdo se pověsil na odlétající helikoptéru se dvěma zabijákama uvnitř?“

„Ano, ale pořád to dávalo víc smyslu, než běžet naproti jedoucímu autu, ze kterého na tebe stříleli!“

„Děláš si ze mě srandu?? Zrovna teď chceš zpochybňovat moje−“

„Nic nezpochybňuju!“ skočil mu do řeči zvýšeným hlasem André.

„Tak co se tím snažíš dokázat?!“ zakřičel na něho Semir a teprve poté si uvědomil, že je všichni ostatní pacienti z jeho pokoje poslouchají. Ohlédl se po nich a uviděl jejich zaujaté obličeje. Už na ně chtěl něco nehezkého zavolat, když ho jeho parťák předběhl.

„Na co tak zíráte? Ještě jste nikdy neslyšeli manželskou hádku?“ zvolal k nim zostra a hned na to se otočil zpátky k Semirovi, kterému v tu chvíli zacukal koutek. 

„To vysvětluje, jak jsi donutil doktora, aby ti řekl mojí diagnózu,“ poznamenal Semir pobaveně. 

André měl sice v plánu tentokrát neustoupit, ale jakmile spatřil úsměv na jeho tváři, jeho vlastní pohled zjihl. 

„Měl bych jít,“ řekl a chtěl se postavit, ale cosi mu v tom zabránilo. Nyní to byl Semir, kdo svíral jeho ruku, a nezdálo se, že by měl v plánu jí brzy pustit. 

„Řekl jsi doktorovi, že jsi můj manžel?“ ptal se rozpustile Semir, znovu trochu zastřeným hlasem a Andrému došlo, že ho jejich malá hádka mohla vysílit. Vlastně ani nechápal, proč s výčitkami přišel právě teď, když jsou Semirovy smysly bez pochyb otupené a měl by být především v klidu. 

„Možná,“ odtušil André bezvýrazně. 

Semir se hlasitě zachichotal a André znovu střelil přísným pohledem k ostatním přítomným pacientům, kteří náhle všichni do jednoho předstírali, že jsou nesmírně zaujati sami sebou. 

„Měl bys odpočívat,“ promluvil znovu André. „Vrátím se později, až se budeš cítit lépe.“

„Mně je dobře,“ opáčil Semir tvrdohlavě a trochu se zamračil. Na první pohled bylo patrné, že se mu klíží oči. 

„To vidím.“

Semir opřel hlavu do polštáře. Netrvalo to ani pár vteřin a klesla mu víčka. Stisk jeho ruky povolil a z jeho tváře zmizela poslední vráska. Nyní vypadal naprosto klidně. 

André ho ještě chvíli pozoroval. Potom se rozhlédl po nemocničním pokoji. Ostatní jim už nevěnovali pražádnou pozornost. Myslí si, že jsme manželé, připomněl si. Sám pro sebe se ušklíbl, potom přistoupil o krok blíž a velmi zlehka políbil Semira na tvář. 

Připadalo mu, že uviděl náznak úsměvu, ale to mohl být stejně dobře jen náhodný stah svalů ve spící tváři jako jeho představivost. 

Trochu poodstoupil, než se na něho naposledy podíval. Pocítil jakousi těžko vysvětlitelnou hrdost, která se mu zničehonic vzedmula uvnitř hrudi. Z pokoje odcházel velmi spokojený sám se sebou. 

Mám to ale okouzlujícího manžela, běželo mu hlavou celou dobu, co procházel nemocniční chodbou až k východu.


End file.
